The Patient
by S Girlie
Summary: At Konoha Mental Health, Sasuke is a patient no doctor can reach, that is, until an aspiring psychiatrist by the name of Naruto comes along... sasunaru yaoi COMPLETE
1. The Dark Corner

Hello world! this is Sorrosa Girlie with a new fic... something I've been thinking about for a while... so... yeah...

I enjoyed writing this story alot, and hope to continue, but to ensure that I can keep interest in it, I need 10 reviews... knowing that people actually enjoy the shit I send out makes me happy and motivated to do more! So... If you likee... please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or a quote from Thomas Bailey Aldrich that I used... BUT I STILL CLAIM SASUKE'S SOUL! I BOUGHT IT ON EBAY!

On with the fic!

* * *

"So you want to know, huh!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, infuriated by the intruder in the crisp white coat, "What exactly do you want to know doctor! Do you want to know about this?" He then broke free of his strait jacket, chuckling loudly as the doctor stared at him in shock.

"How... How did you do that!" The doctor yelled, nervously watching as the Uchiha advanced towards him, a crazed look on his face.

"Oh, I have my ways Dr. Hyuuga," Sasuke then grabbed his neck, forcing him into the wall with all his strength, "Things come easily to me... perhaps even your death, there is nothing really stopping me from killing you now... I mean sure, there will be tons of security all over me, but I see no real difficult in ending your life."

"If you kill me..." He snarled in the Uchiha's hold, "Then it is your loss, I am the only one who is not afraid to work with you. By eliminating me there will be nobody in this hospital willing to examine you..."

"Good..." Sasuke spat back, smiling at the helpless Hyuuga, "Then you all will have no choice but to send me to a more secure mental facility, only then will I be satisfied. Go on and call security, tell them what I have done... Tell them that that I am a danger to all those around me, This place cannot even contain me."

"Why do you want this!" Neji choked as Sasuke's grasp became tighter, "Why do you want to go there? Why do you so badly want to be punished, What is the point of all your actions!"

"That is none of your concern doctor, now leave me," He the released him, turning back to the corner of his cell, He seated himself so he could watch the boy quickly flee the room. Probably to report his actions to the head doctors, Something he had expected and hoped for. He then let out a sigh... beginning his chant, the very chant he had said every time he needed reassurance as a child:

"But when the sun in all his state, Illumed the eastern skies, She passed through glory's morning gate, And walked in Paradise. "

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"He is a threat to the reputation and safety of Konoha Mental Health!" Neji yelled in frustration, "He must be reassigned! there is no way we can contain him any longer!"

"I said no, Hyuuga." Tsunade, repeated herself, annoyed by Neji's constant ramble of reasoning, "Reassigning him to a different hospital would make an even greater impact on our reputation. We can not afford to have our rivals know of our great medical hurdle."

"You are a fool!" Neji pounded on her desk in anger, "How can you study one you can not even control? Name one guard who has yet to keep him in his cell! Name one doctor willing to examine him! This hospital is his playground, there is nothing any of us can do to stop him from destroying this facility one employee at a time!"

"Shut up Neji, I've had enough of your pussy-remarks," Tsunade rose from her desk, handing a file to the enraged boy, "If you can not handle the heat stay out of the kitchen, Don't like the way I run my hospital, then by all means quit. But before you give me shit take a long hard look at what lays before you." Neji opened up the file, scanning the document, face in complete shock as he reached his conclusion on the papers.

"I... I don't understand..." Neji stuttered in disbelief, placing the papers back on the desk, "How is that even possible..."

"No one knows for sure how exactly his methods work," Tsunade smiled, slowly exiting the room, "But I hear that they are very effective... he'll be here by noon."

"I hope this works Dr. Tsunade..." Neji let out a sigh of irritation, "If not... This hospital may be finished."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"W-Welcome Dr. Uzumaki," Hinata shyly stuttered as she greeted the blonde male, "It is very nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too... Err..." Naruto paused to think for a moment, "What was your name again?"

"I am Hyuuga Hinata," She blushed as Naruto shook her hand, "I will be your assistant while you are working with Uchiha-san."

"Yes... about that, do you think you could direct me to where he is kept? Based on the documents I've received, I'd like to make some observations of my own." Hinata nervously nodded leading him through the door to the hallway. Hinata was worried, worried for the situation Naruto was about to enter. no one had ever been able to break through to the Uchiha, he was by far the most dangerous patient Konoha had ever seen. There was a good chance that after Naruto had become acquainted with Sasuke, he would never be the same again.

"So... what exactly is he like?" Naruto asked, walking alongside her, "The reports state nothing of his preferences or personality... only the bare bones of his condition, his recorded difficulties and such..."

"Sasuke-san is cold and rather distant," Hinata let out a sigh, "He spends his days in the farthest corner of his cell, only moving when necessary. He is hostile towards people and has shown no signs of improvement since he first entered the hospital at age seven. He is prone to wild tantrums of fury when under stress, Sasuke despises light and seems to hiss when the weather is too bright. At times he will escape his cell to play chess with other patients, as if to mock our levels of security. Often he will just sit there... with this enraged look upon his face, as if there is something before him... something that no one can see, as if he is witnessing hell."

"Any interests?" Naruto pressed on, following the nurse into the "critical" section of the hospital.

"Only one..." Hinata looked down in despair, "He seems to only be at peace when he inflicts pain upon himself, he often sits there for long periods of time just gazing upon his wounds, as if in a trance... he then breaks free of his state and begins to scream and panic... something we have yet to understand."

Naruto was speechless as he began to take a few notes, memories swirling about his head, as he continued, "You seem to know a lot about this guy... may I ask why?"

"I have been his nurse for my entire medical career," Hinata responded, turning into a corridor, "Though he is violent and what some consider to be dangerous... I will continue to work with Sasuke-san, until we have made a break through, I really do believe that there is hope for him. Beyond the mask of chaos... I truly believe that Sasuke-san is a gentle and sweet boy, One day he will recover... I know you can help him."

"There are always some things I can do... and some things I just can't," Naruto looked up from the papers, smiling at the white-eyed nurse, "The rest is up to Sasuke, true break throughs come from within."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"What the hell do you want, bitch?" Sasuke looked up at the stuttering girl from the corner of his room, "Whatever it is... I didn't do it, I've been a good boy today and haven't left my cell."

"We are not accusing you of anything Sasuke-san," Hinata assured him, "Today we want to introduce you to your new doctor, Dr. Uzumaki... I thought I'd ask you for your permission before I allowed him in here."

"How kind of you," The boy sat up, slouching against the wall, "It's too bad that I don't feel like seeing anyone today, especially after this morning's incident. So why don't you tell this doctor 'Uzumaki' to go shove his tablet up his ass and climb Mt. Everest. I have no patience for anyone at this time, do not try to make me or I will have to show you all who really runs this establishment."

"Yes Sasuke-san..." Hinata nodded, used to all the verbal abuse, "I understand, I would never try to force some thing upon you..."

"On the other hand, I would." Naruto interrupted, entering the room, "That is not a very kind thing to say to the person who is going to save your sorry ass... and besides... I don't even have a tablet!"

"Perhaps my lovely cock then..." Sasuke glared at the blonde from across the room, slowly making his way towards him, "I assume you are Dr. Uzumaki, you are very pretty... perhaps I shall allow you to stay."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the comment, it was nothing new to him... you always have the crazed lunatic rapists to work with... and yet he had never been threatened in this manner by some one of this demeanor. As opposed to the many brute men and women who had called out to him; the raven haired boy was of a medium build, he was slender with an extreme sense attractiveness... something rarely seen in wards such as these...

"Hinata," Sasuke calmly spoke, caressing the Naruto's cheek, placing his hand on his chest, "Leave us."

"Of course, Sasuke-san," Hinata complied with his demand, calmly leaving the room, "I will be back though... I'm locking you in Uzumaki-kun."

A brief moment passed as a smirk came across the raven haired boy's face.

"We have a good hour to ourselves... how do you want it doctor?" Sasuke stated cockily at the shorter boy.

"You fucking bastard!" Naruto yelled in anger, furiously swinging at him, "Don't think you can touch me because I am your doctor!"

"Isn't it against regulation to hit your patients doctor?" Sasuke teased, dodging his clumsy shots, "I wouldn't want such a pretty creature like yourself to get fired... then who would I fuck?"

"STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT!" Naruto screamed, jumping up and down in frustration, "I am not pretty! I'm a man damnit!"

"A very pretty man," Sasuke slyly taunted him, "There's no shame in being pretty... such a pretty face will do well when screaming my name."

"Cut it out!" Naruto hollered kicking the air, "I am not pretty! I am not your bitch! and I am not going to have sex with you!"

"I bet I can change all of that," Sasuke continued, "Just once is all it takes... then you'll be begging for more."

"Look!" The blonde let out a grunt of agitation, "This is not how I wanted to start off things, I was expecting some kick and screaming on your part... not on mine. So I'd like to stop this behavior and start off fresh," He then put a hand out towards the Uchiha, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I plan on being the one to assist you in curing your illness."

"And I am Uchiha Sasuke," The raven then grabbed him by the shoulders, forcing him into the wall, "I plan on being the one to penetrate that tight little ass of yours."

Naruto stared in shock as security pulled the raven boy off of him, this was certainly not what he had expected... he thought in the end there would be a few broken chairs and possibly a few broken bones... but never did he even expect a broken vow, in those brief seconds of contact between the two... Naruto knew he could no longer keep his promise to himself... He felt things for the Uchiha, things he could not explain... whether it was a lust or a simple attraction he did not know... but one thing he knew for sure, he would have to put some effort in keeping his pants on.

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Review! they keep me up and running! 


	2. A Different Face

Hello to all! thank you for your support... all the reviews made me so happy... This is the biggest turnout I've ever had... I don't know what to say... that you to all those who reviewed... much love, blah blah blah... I would respond to some of the reviews... but that would be giving away parts of the story that I have not even told my bestest buddy Taru...

But anyways... Thank you all for the awesome reviews... I hope to be writing this story til the very end!

* * *

That night Naruto did not sleep very well, in fact, he did not sleep at all. After all, it's not every day you are sexually harassed by a patient such as Uchiha Sasuke. He could not help but speculate as to why Sasuke had acted so perverse ... was this how he had treated all of his doctors? or was it something more ... perhaps a method to display his superiority over the blonde. He recalled the sinister smirk of the raven haired boy, how the words ever so loosely just flowed from his lips. He had a sense of control over his actions, more so then any average mental patient, but at the same time ... his psychosis was there, lingering in the gestures of the boy; the way he sat ... huddled in the small area of the corner, looking lost and enraged, there is where his problem dwelt... In his mind, when he remained alone within the cell.

"Come in, Dr. Uzumaki," Tsunade gestured as she allowed the boy to walk in, "I've heard much about you ... from what Hinata tells me, Sasuke is quite pleased with the idea of you becoming his personal doctor," She let out a small chuckle, "Who knew Sasuke was so fruity... no wonder Dr. Haruno could never keep him under control."

"Yes... umm..." Naruto looked down in embarrassment, "Sasuke is quite a case, I've never dealt with such an individual."

"Sasuke is no ordinary man," Tsunade looked up towards Naruto, staring into his eyes with complete seriousness, "Nor should he be treated in ordinary ways... I heard of your little tantrum yesterday, Uzumaki-kun... Not that I'm questioning your astounding abilities, but I am not quite educated in your methods, would you care to enlighten me?"

"It's simple really," Naruto replied, "Being myself allows the individual to see me as a person and not a some one who is forcing them to change their methods of thinking... Being my true self allows them to open up to me, people feel most comfortable when they are with one who they can relate to... not many people can relate to being a cold emotionless person in a white coat."

"And this was your justification for attacking the one thing that keeps this hospital running?" Tsunade's tone rose slightly in anger, "You may not understand this, but Sasuke's safety is the lifeline of this establishment. If anything were to happen to him, I cannot say that there would be a future for Konoha Mental Health... I cannot tell you exactly why, you will have to ask Sasuke himself for that, but lets just say that Sasuke is a very, very special person, one who you should restrain from attacking, regardless of your methods. Are we clear?"

"Understood." Naruto complied, somewhat curious as to what made Sasuke so unique.

"Good, Now on to other things," Tsunade's face became less serious, "What are you going to do about Mr. Horn Dog over there? He's been whining for you all this morning and it is getting quite annoying."

"Oh god..." Naruto let out a grunt in frustration, "Does he do this to everyone?"

"In ways... yes, yes he does," Tsunade grinned, "But never has he lusted after anyone... as you can tell, this is quite amusing to witness. Who thought that someone of such a hostile and violent nature could have a soft spot in his heart for blonde little boys? I only have one suggestion to you Naruto, please, use a condom... who knows where that psycho-penis has been."

Naruto glared at her in complete ferocity as she continued,

"Geez... lighten up, it was a joke you idiot." Tsunade pulled out a set of keys, placing them before Naruto, "But seriously... you must be seeing him now, Sasuke is known to throw a fit if he has to wait too long for the things he wants. These are the keys to his cell, so yeah... go."

With that, Naruto was rushed out of her office and on his way towards the boys room, grumbling to himself on how he was going to keep the Uchiha from molesting him while he was alone in the cell with him. It just so happened that it was lunch time for the security... wasn't this just peachy?

"What are you doing dobe?" Sasuke asked, causing the blonde to look up in surprise, "I requested your presence an hour ago, you should learn to come when I call if you do not want me to come out looking for you."

"SASUKE?" Naruto screamed in surprise, "How did you get out of your cell? What are you doing here?"

"I just told you, idiot," Sasuke looked over the blonde, smirking at the startled look on his face, "I was horny and you are good to look at, so I decided to come out and see you. And now that you are in my grasp and the brutes have gone out..." the raven haired boy then draped his arms around Naruto, pushing their bodies closer, "Let's finish what we started yesterday."

"Get off of me!" Naruto attempted to push away with no result, "Just stop it before you make me regret taking this job!"

"But would you have it any other way?" Sasuke replied, sinisterly, "There is no turning back now, you are my doctor, feel relieved that I am attracted to you, if not I would have already knocked out a couple teeth from that pretty little skull of yours," The raven haired boy then drew in for a kiss, only to be slapped by the blonde.

"You are nothing but an asshole, you realize that?" Naruto yelled to hide his growing blush, he then pushed the Uchiha away, "If I am going to be your doctor you have to start respecting me and my personal space! Despite what you think I am not just some toy you can cling on to every time you get horny!"

"Oh really?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow as the boy continued to scream, "It just so happens that you are nothing but a doctor, a doctor who must refrain from striking his patients if he wants to keep his job. Do not tell me what I can and can not do, Naru-chan, regardless of your feelings for me I will continue to take advantage of your body whenever I see the need to. But you are right about one thing... you are not just any toy, you are my toy."

"What an impression you are making on your doctor, Uchiha Sasuke," Neji walked into the hall, interrupting the two, "I hope you know how much of a hassle it was to convince him to work with some one like you, Sasuke should be grateful and courteous to his doctor rather than treat him like an object in which he may grope in his time of need."

"What is it to you?" Sasuke turned to glare at the white eyed male, "You no longer have any say in my actions, you are not my doctor, you are not even assigned to me case. Leave before I decide to punch in that horrid face of yours."

"Is that supposed to scare me?" the Hyuuga boldly approached the boy, "I would rather take in some minor injuries than allow you to harm this child, did he tell you that he is only fifteen? Far too young to have lost his virginity to a crazed mental patient such as yourself."

"I can deal with my problems on my own, Dr. Hyuuga," the blonde chirped up, "There is no need to intervene... I can tell by his attitude and the way he stands that he is not the type of person who would do such a thing... this is simply a game to him to display his dominance over me. If he truly only wanted to take advantage of me without my consent he would have already done so. What you are doing may be kind and I appreciate your selflessness but it is not necessary, you are merely aggravating him and in the end... making my job far more difficult."

"Whatever you say, Dr. Uzumaki," Neji let out a sigh, turning towards the blonde, "But let me just tell you this... I was Sasuke's doctor for at least two years before you even came to this hospital... believe me when I say this... Nothing he does will ever make sense to you, Nothing he does will ever be remotely related to his condition, which is why he is Konoha's greatest mystery, the child of a thousand illnesses."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"So tell me, Sasuke..." Naruto eased in, sitting at the chair by the Uchiha's bedside, "Why exactly are people so afraid of you? I mean... I've seen the reports and I know what you have done but, what exactly is it that makes people on the edge with you? From the observations I have made, you are far from the monster they have made you out to be... you do have social issues and extreme case of a superiority complex, but why? There has to be more to your condition then there appears."

"You will only discover my method of insanity when I see fitting doctor," Sasuke looked up at the boy from his laying position on his bed, "As for that whole 'superiority' bull shit, I can guarantee you that my words to you are not simply threats boost my own self-confidence. Think about it doctor... there are not a lot of beautiful people in a mental facility. I take every opportunity as it flies by, whether or not you respond to my actions is your choice in the end. But heed my words, so long as we stay in contact I will continue to pursue that sexy little body of yours. Despite your words of refusal, I can tell that you like what you see and that is enough to motivate me to continue."

"As opposed to what you think you see, Sasuke, I am your doctor and nothing more," Naruto lied, not making eye contact with the boy, "I am solely here to help you, no matter what I will never give up on that. Your condition is an obstacle I need to overcome to achieve my goal, emotions are something that I must tend to but never get my own involved. If you like we can become comrades in the war against your inner feelings of destruction and chaos, but I can only assist you if you are willing to fight by my side."

"And what if I enjoy my madness?" Sasuke glared at him, "What if I truly don't give a damn about what is acceptable behavior in our society... good and evil are nothing but words to describe what is politically acceptable. Life beyond my existence would be meaningless, I hate the world and I hate the way it turns about in twenty-four hour rotations. People sicken me, they go about leeching and destroying their one and only life source, how stupid is that? I'd rather sit and my cell and rot away then join the 'sane' world."

"Is that what you really think?" The blonde looked into the eyes of the upset boy, "Or is it just an excuse to protect yourself from life?"

"A little bit of both you could say," Sasuke got up from his position to sit next to the boy, "I hate the world, and yet I can not bring myself to let go of it... Things beyond my comprehension keep me here, though I am not sure what exactly it is, I fear it and it's odd power to keep the most depressed part of me from completing the attempt."

"Do you think this odd power could be God?" Naruto, pressed on, not wanting to lose the taller boy's interest.

"I do not think so, This force comes from within me and yet I feel it come from others as well. In my opinion, If there is a god, he is not apart of us, he is something that exists beyond reach of man no matter how far man extends his limbs. It does not matter to me if there is a god, for all of my shortcomings I am the only one who can take account."

"Perhaps it is hope then?" Naruto asked, "It has been said that when Pandora opened her box and let lose all the evil of the world, there was only one thing that still remained, and that was hope. Hope dwells within us all, Sasuke."

"I have no hope!" Sasuke rose in anger, "Hope is just a lie we continue to tell ourselves as justification for our pathetic existences! I will not give into the deceptions!" Sasuke then tossed Naruto's body quickly onto the bed, forcing himself above him. With a look of complete animosity Sasuke's personality had changed once more, "I will make you see Naruto. I will show you there is no hope, there is nothing beyond what you see before you. Your future is not vast, your life does not matter, The only thing you see is me. I am the only thing that matters to you. you have no hope of changing this, because there is no way to change this. Soon I will break your pretty smile into a million pieces, I will rip you into parts and sew you back, throwing away all those useless thoughts of yours. You cannot resist me, I am all you have, I am all you will ever need, and you will love me."

Naruto looked in shock at the boy who was towering over him... this was not the same Sasuke he had met a day ago, this was a whole other person. Someone who, unlike the Sasuke from before, would take advantage of him in a flash and literally cut off a limb or two if necessary... Naruto was scared, genuinely scared.

* * *

That's it for now... Like it? Hate it? REVIEW! It's the only way I can improve... If you bring my faults to my attention.

Equality 7-2569

Signing out


	3. Mysteries Unseen

Hello to all! I am back with a new chapter of THE PATIENT!

I love you all and thank you to all who reviewed... they really do lighten my day! I wrote this story because I am stupid... In all honesty I have never thought about why I wrote this... It's kinda like how I write all my fics... I never think ahead, but I do come with end in mind, so I will allways complete my fics. I do appreciate reviews and I do enjoy writing faniction. In fact, all this week I have been working on my side fic... "The Unexpected Pregnancy of Uzumaki Naruto" I try hard to update my stories as much as possible, but I am only human... I do get depressed and stop things for a certain amount of time. But I assure you I will finish what I have started!

That's enough of listening to my crap... On with teh fic!

* * *

Naruto shivered as he felt Sasuke's moist lips against his skin, his mind unsure of any route of escape, he did his best to suppress a moan as he felt the boy's hands slip underneath his shirt. His lip quivered as he uttered one word to the Uchiha:

"Stop,"

Afraid of what the Uchiha would do next, Naruto did not stir as the boy slowly slid off of him, leaving the bed. Sasuke then turned back to him, sitting in the spot where the blonde had sat when they first had entered the room. Naruto had never been more frighten in his life, this being was as Neji had stated, unpredictable and dangerous... He regretted not taking heed to his words.

"I scared you, didn't I?" Sasuke smirked looking at the boy in his bed, "All it takes is a simple switch within my consciousness and I can become anything I choose. I can take on any symptoms, any thought pattern, anything really... chemical balances are a wonder when you learn to control them. What you just witnessed was my interpretation of the guy down the hall... two rooms to the left of mine." Sasuke chuckled seeing the shocked look in his doctor's face, "Relax Naruto, I was not planning on going any further with you. I simply wanted to demonstrate to you, my doctor, one of the many fucked up abilities of Uchiha Sasuke. Though I must say... It is quite a test of will to keep off of you and your adorable little nipples."

"Asshole!" Naruto screamed rising to his feet, "Don't give me that crap, have some control over yourself! I don't care what that bitch said, if you touch me again I am going to kick your ass!"

"I doubt you'll have the strength to do anything to my ass when I'm done with you." Sasuke slowly rose from the chair, crossing his arms, "I was planning on taking things slow with you, but seeing as you are always taking offense to my words, perhaps I should allow you to familiarize yourself with my presence."

"Maybe my fist should familiarize itself with your face!" Naruto screamed, face flushed, "What the hell do you mean by imitating illnesses anyways? I'm not an amateur, I know that there is no way for you to perfectly copy something like that! You are nothing but a spoiled brat pouting when he doesn't get he wants!"

"First of all... who said I didn't get what I wanted? I have an extremely attractive doctor, whom I have already half-way seduced into becoming my personal fuck-toy." Sasuke smiled as the blonde jumped around in fury, "Secondly I can indeed replicate mental states, I'm an Uchiha, the last Uchiha to be exact... All it takes is for me to come into contact with a person with a deranged mental state and I can copy it with the aid of a technique passed down through my clan. Though it was originally used for battle, I have modified it to suit my needs here in the hospital."

"Bull shit!" Naruto yelled, stomping his foot for effect, "Stop touching me, stop harassing me, and stop it with the god damn excuses! I am not your little whore, and I will no longer go along with this little insecurity of yours! Either you stop this stupidity and keep your damn hands to yourself or I am going to have to fight back, and I will not go easy on you!"

"Go ahead, Naruto make my day," The Uchiha raised an eye brow as he watched the enraged boy stare into his eyes with utter ferocity, "I hate to tell you this... but I actually like it rough, your anger will make things kinky and interesting. Go on and fight me, I will simply over power you, I don't think you understand my words very clearly, I will fuck you. Meaning, I will be the one to fuck you and not the other way around. Just give it up doctor and be my uke, I know I am being somewhat blunt... but If he don't screw soon, I don't think I can survive the terrible blue balls that you are giving me."

"I... I..." Naruto's face turned beat red as he turned around, hiding from the Uchiha, "I will be leaving now... I'll see you here tomorrow morning." Naruto began to slowly edge towards the entrance, avoiding I contact with the boy, Sasuke quickly grabbed his hand, turning him towards him in an instant.

"Look. I realize this was not the best approach," Sasuke spoke, staring into the eyes of the blushing boy, "But before you leave this room... I want one thing from you and that one thing would happen to be a kiss. That is the only way I can agree to work with you on a daily basis... otherwise I will just have to kiss my hand and pretend it is you. I will draw eyes on it and everything, I will scream out your name as I force my hand to do unsightly things to me... do you really want to be embarrassed like that?"

"If that is not the most disturbingly sweet thing I have ever heard," Naruto then broke free of his grasp, slapping him across the face, "Good bye Sasuke." He then briskly walked out of the Uchiha's cell... More embarrassed than he had ever been before...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto moaned in frustration as he stormed out of the hospital. After working with Sasuke for over a month, he had made little progress, the Uchiha still continued to harass him on a daily basis, never once thinking of anything more than the color of the blondes underwear. Like any ordinary boy, Naruto was upset with the outcome of his work. It seemed that with every attempt of reaching out to the boy, Sasuke would simply change the subject by commenting on how rape-able Naruto looked that particular morning.

"Why is this happening to me?", Naruto spoke to himself, sitting out on the steps of the hospital, "Why can't I get a normal psychopath for once... A little insomnia, maybe a homicide... but not this! I know I am reaching my limits... I wish I could erase these feelings... but... It's getting harder to resist him..."

Naruto recalled the event that had bout him to his wits end... Earlier that day he was attempting to speak with the Raven haired boy about the route of his perversion... and well... that did not go to well, In fact the Uchiha did not even care to respond to him, Like he simply did not exist. Naruto attempted to grab his attention by hurling insults at the boy, but there was not even the slightest movement in his body. He just sat upright on his bed, staring vacantly at the wall.

In anger Naruto got into the face of the Uchiha, screaming horrid words into his ears, but Sasuke did not move, causing Naruto to become even more annoyed. Sasuke then abruptly got up, leaving the room without permission... This was the first time Naruto had seen the boy so lost... So dull and numb... Having nothing more to do, Naruto quickly ran out of the room... heading to wear he current sat, In the front entrance of Konoha Mental Health.

"Things didn't go too well with Sasuke, I see," Neji commented, sitting beside the sulking boy, "Do not feel too upset... What Sasuke is going through has nothing to do with you or anything between you both... He does this every year, for you see today is one of his many anniversaries... What happened on this day... I can not tell you for sure, because in all honesty, none of us really know."

"What exactly do you mean?" Naruto turned to him in as confused as ever, "He's been at this hospital for half of his life... some thing so influential in his life should be recorded somewhere..."

"It should be," Neji sighed, staring back at the boy, "But it's not. When we found him shivering in the remains of what was the Uchiha House, he was nothing but a lost child who knew nothing more than his own name. The Uchiha clan was a very tight knit community that rarely ever conversed with the outside... all of his relatives were somehow killed by a mysterious force..."

"The building itself was even burned to a crisp... leaving over five-hundred years of secrets and history lost. Anything Sasuke recalls is thought to be extremely valuable information that could potentially help us solve this mystery, but seeing as Sasuke is fairly disturbed young man, nothing has ever been revealed... all we know is that on certain days he will be far more disagreeable with us and utter unfamiliar terms under his breath, There seems to be nothing any of us can do to help or even lessen his frustrations... all we can do is take note."

"Wow..." Naruto replied, some what surprised, "I never would have imagined a more interesting mystery," Naruto quickly got up to his feet, shaking about, "Tell me Neji... where is Sasuke now?"

"He's normally out on top of the roof on this day," Neji responded, raising an eyebrow, "Can I ask why you want to know of his location?"

"I was planning on paying him a visit!" Naruto smiled, looking back at the white-eyed doctor, "No body deserves to be alone on a day of turmoil... not even a bastard like Sasuke!" Naruto then waved to him as he re-entered the hospital, heading towards where he thought he would find the Uchiha.

"Good luck Naruto..." Neji calmly spoke aloud, "I have hope that you will be able to help him... you will be the one he will confine to, you will be the one to bring him back into the world."

* * *

Like It? Love it?

Or does it make you want to run to you mother in fear?

REVIEW!

Sorrosa Girlie in teh Hiz-ouse.


	4. On the Roof

What up peeps? I'm here with another chapter... and... yeah... This chapter is a tad bit shorter then the others but... I don't really care... I update enough to make up for it... I think...

Anyways... I am really happy that this fic has gotten so far! I never imagined so many lovely responses to my fic! You all have so many questions and I feel bad about not being able to answer them, but rest assured that all your questions will be anwered in due time! (insert happy idiot pose)

I really hope I have the time to work on this fic... It's getting close to christmas time and I need to start working on the many gifts to all my friends! hmmm... nope. my fic comes first... I will definatly work hard and complete this as soon as I can!

ON WITH THE FIC!

* * *

"What are you doing up here?" Naruto asked, jumping on the roof beside the moody Uchiha, "You know usually you are the one chasing after me, not the other way around... I don't know anything about your 'special days' and frankly, I really don't care if you are upset... Everyone needs time alone to mourn... but because I am your doctor, I can not allow you to go back on what little progress we have made."

"Just go away," Sasuke replied, not even taking the effort to look up at him, "I don't feel like playing with you... there will be no satisfaction in it."

"And why not?" Naruto pouted, crossing his arms, "I thought you said that hitting on me was the highlight of your day... What could possibly so bad that you would get no pleasure in degrading me beyond my limits?"

"That is none of your business." Sasuke turned to him, his eyes dull of emotion, "Regardless of whether or not I tell you, it still won't change the fact that I am helpless... And unable to stop this cycle of pain. Just leave me Naruto, come back tomorrow when I have better control over my emotions."

"No." Naruto stated, causing the Uchiha to raise his eyebrow, "I won't leave you like this... I won't allow you to suffer when I know I can help you... I might not be able to break the pain you feel... but I know there are ways to relieve it... you can't just keep things bottled up... you'll end up like him!" Tears began to swell in his eyes as he continued, "I promised myself I'd never let this happen to a patient of mine again! And I don't intend to leave you up here alone!"

"I don't know what happened to you in the past..." Sasuke patted him on the head, attempting to comfort him, "But I can confidently say that there is no one out there who can match my situation, calm down Naruto... I do not intend to do anything that you would consider a tragedy, I am just thinking... There are a lot of things you do not understand... there are a lot of things I have swept under the rug... For example, today is my birthday... but I have never told any one because it would mean nothing to me... Whether or not I am sixteen today, my life would be no different... I chose to eliminate the emotion of merriment in order to focus of what really matters."

"What could mean more than your sanity?" Naruto screamed, crying even more louder, "Peace of mind is something that we all need! Sasuke what you are doing is not helping you in the least bit! Please Sasuke.. don't be like this!"

"What the hell is up with you?" Sasuke asked, concerned over the sobbing boy, "It's not like I've done anything out of the ordinary, if anything I am being more patient with you. Stop crying... it really is a turn-on... and in a state like this, I don't think I will be able to control myself."

"You don't even realize..." Naruto looked up at the Uchiha, as upset as ever, "How frustrating it is to be me... to get stuck in this profession from a young age... to watch people I love waste away... No matter how hard I try I can not save you... only you can save yourself... It was on a roof like this... that I watched some one very important to me decide to end his life."

"Why don't you tell me about this person?" Sasuke wrapped his arm around the upset boy, "I have nothing to do but wallow in my own self pity anyway... Besides... it might be interesting to hear of someone who managed to captivate you."

Naruto let out a sigh, resting his head on the raven haired boy's shoulder... he was too tired to refuse...

"I wasn't always like this... before I met Gaara, I was nothing but a homeless child who had nothing but a dark alley way to call a home... He saw me on the streets one day... It was raining and he offered me his coat, being the proud child I was, I refused. He only smiled at me, grabbing my hand stating that if I would take his jacket, he would just have to take me home... and that is exactly what he did, He took me into his care under his wing of his father's massive household... He saved me from a life on the streets."

"As time passed Gaara and I became more attached, only leaving each other when Gaara was forced to meet with his father in the evenings. He was my best friend, when it came time to begin school, we were always assigned seats beside each other... Gaara would always refer to me as his 'twin brother' due to the fact that we had spent so much time we began to act in the same manner. Gaara was perhaps the best thing to ever happen to me... for a while he was the center of my existence."

"But like many great things... It had to all come crashing down. I was about eleven when Gaara began to return from his meeting with his father with bruises all over his body... trembling... I was so worried, I felt the need to confront his father, but Gaara forbade it, saying that everything that had happened would come to an end soon. Later on that month is when it finally happened... After coming home from a walk, I found Gaara sitting on the couch, both he and the furniture were drenched in blood... He simply told me to call the cops... he wanted to be punished for his great sin... that day he had viciously torn his father limb from limb... along with slitting both his brother and sister's throats."

"I asked him why... why he had done those horrendous things... he did not respond. The police soon came for him, sending him to a mental institution... there was not a day I did not go to see him, but the results were always the same, he never did speak to me... but I never lost hope. I tried everything I could, every approach. The doctor soon became impressed with my methods and offered me a job within the establishment, I accepted... so I could spend more time with Gaara, reach out to him and hopefully help him out of his warped state of consciousness."

"After many months of work he finally did speak to me... It was one word, 'follow.' He then lead me to the top of the facility. I watched in horror as he turned to me, laughing crazily as he blew me a kiss... He then jumped... It tore me apart, not having him by my side... but I kept it in... I accepted that I could not save him... he did not want to be saved... all he wanted was his peace and that is what he finally achieved in his fateful leap. No matter how much I did love him, I could not force him to stay for me... All I can do is live with his memories and continue to work... to help people before they give up on life as he did..."

Naruto took a long breath, finally completing his story... he was no longer upset as he was and had stopped the flow of tears... leaning into the Uchiha he felt some what relieved to have let out his frustrations...

"I did not realize your life was so eventful..." Sasuke then rapped his arms around the boy, locking him in an embrace, "I am sorry that you had to go through something like that... A life like that is what sets apart from others, Naruto... Perhaps you will be the one I share my world with... In due time of coarse." The Uchiha then drew the boy in for a kiss... a kiss that extended from the bottom of both of their hearts.

* * *

Like It? Love it?

Want to wipe your ass with it?

REVIEW!

Equality 7-2596

Signing off.


	5. Resignation

Kukuku... Here I am with a new chapter... SORROSA POWER! This fic will soon be completed... maybe a few more chapters left on it... just to let you all know! I can not say what kind of ending it will have... because, in all honesty, I have no idea... Things just come to me... I usually never think ahead... so if the ending sucks, forgive me.

110 REVIEWS! I literally can not believe it... Thank you... from the very bottom of my heart, thank you all so much, It really has been fun writing out this fic! (sends out 110 luck rabbit's feet)

On with teh Fic!

* * *

"So..."Sasuke withdrew from the boy, smirking, "do you want to go back to my cell and finish this off? I know it may not seem like much, but I've got some lube laying around I got for such an occasion, my bed should be sutible enough." 

"Asshole!" Naruto screamed, pushing the boy away, "How can you say such a thing? After all we've been through... I thought we were passed this!"

"How can I ever get passed it?" Sasuke teased, "Your cute little body makes me so hard... don't tell me that I listened to that whole story without a reward. Come on, Naruto, I know you want to fuck just as bad as I do... don't even lie, I know you want a peice of this."

"You know for a second there, I actually thought you cared," Th blonde abruptly got up, "Good bye Sasuke. Have a happy birthday, I'll see you tommorrow."

Tears streamed down his face as he left the Uchiha, he felt like such a fool... As if he would ever think of the boy as something more than a toy for his amusement... With his thoughts of pain and love, he stormed out the hospital for the second time that day.

"Things didn't go too well?" Neji asked the upset boy, "You look disturbed, what happened?"

"I let my guard down," Naruto sobbed, "He kissed me... I can't beleive it! I actuallylet the bastard kiss me! I'm so stupid... I should have never been so open!"

"Calm down Naruto, I'm sure that it was just an attempt to screw with your mind," Neji assured him, "Don't take anything he does to personally. He really can be a tick when he wants to."

"That's not the thing..." Naruto bawled, "I kissed him back, I kissed him... I don't know how, but I did and now I don't what to think anymore! There is no way things can ever be the same for me now that he knows how I feel... There is no way I can continue like this..."

"Don't say that," Neji continued, "You truly do have a gift, Naruto, a gift that drew him to you. You can not so easily determine that the feelings are not mutual. Sasuke is a very complex being... he is not used to displaying an emotion such as love."

"He doesn't, I can tell..." Naruto looked up at the Hyuuga, "When I looked into his eyes, all I could see was this sense of amusement, as if I was just a pawn in his plan... I know there is no way we can ever be together, that was steping beyond my duties as a doctor, perhaps I don't deserve to be his specialist. Perhaps I have been taking the wrong approash this whole time."

"But Naruto can't you?" Neji was cut short as Naruto ran off out of the boundaries of the hospital. Neji let out a sigh, His job was getting more and more complex as the days went by.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"I wonder what his problem was..." Sasuke spoke aloud, alone on the roof, "He should know what my motives were, I have spoken of nothing more since he became my doctor..."

"Maybe he was hoping you were more than that," Neji walked up on him, sitting beside him, "Maybe he thought that beyond your horribly perverse and immature shell there was something he could love, and be loved by."

"He shouldn't expect so much of me." I glare at the Hyuuga, "I am not the kind of person who can so easily throw away everything. Naruto is nothing more than a temporary amusement for me, I was planning on throwing him out soon anyway."

"You lie." Neji spoke, confronting Sasuke's glare, "If that were true you would have ravished him on the spot, forcing him to quit. I know that you have feelings for him, Sasuke, you have never been so tame with any one. You even allowed him to throw punches at you... something an average Sasuke would not hesitate to knock someone out for."

"Did you ever think that perhaps I was experimenting with him?" Sasuke countered his point, "I wanted to push his buttons, I wanted to see his reactions to different enviroments, different actions... don't you think that this would have amused me?"

"Maybe for a week..." Neji admitted, "But not for an entire month, you usually grow tired of toying with people fairly quick. Seeing as you coninued to use the same direct approach repeatedly, shows that you were not as focused on screwing with him... Rather searching for something, something between you two."

"Naruto is merely eye candy," Sasuke stated firmly, "He is and never will be anything more to me, despite your observations. You of all people should know that it is impossible for a person like me to make such a bond. I have very little to live for, my life is completely dependant on the idiot doctors who come to 'help me.' I give them a little show, they go home screaming to their mothers... To make a bond is to admit that I am not content with my existance. To be unsatisfied with my existance is to say that all that I have live through was is vain... and I can not let that happen. Not ever."

"What ever you need to tell yourself..." Neji sighed, getting up, leaving the boy, "I am not the one who will never know if there is something greater beyond these walls... Though I wish you would come to terms with your mysterious past, I want for you to also embrace what the future has in store for you. I only hope that you can see what you just turned down, a chance at happiness, with someone who obviously cares enough about you to put up with you for longer than anyspecialist in the past."

"Fuck you Hyuuga." Sasuke commented, watching the boy leave, "My future is empty. My life is meaningless. That is all I have, I won't let you or Naruto take that away from me!" Sasuke then let out a sigh of anger as he returned to his state of solitude... He kept telling himself that his peace could only be found in a state of chaos... Stability would only remind him of his reality... something he was not ready to face.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Here are my papers." Naruto spoke, handing over the document, "I am giving you one weeks notice as of now. I can no longer be Sasuke's doctor... I am resigning from the position."

"What?" Tsunade screamed, pounding the paper on the her desk, "How can you do this when you've come so close? I thought you had him under control? What happened!"

"I can no longer take the personal stress of this proffession," Naruto sighed, "It eats away at me... forcing me to deal wth horrid memories of the past on a daily basis. Though I've tried to supress them, I find that one way or another, they always make there way back to me. Sasuke has nothing to do with this issue of mine, but I find, when I work with any particular patient... I feel the same." He knew he was lying, but in the end it did not matter, Naruto needed to get out of their before his heart was stomped on and permenantly damaged.

"That is unfortunate..." Tsunade commented, "You were one of the best specialists Sasuke has ever had.Though it may notseem like a lot,you have made more progress in this past month than any of us has been able to make in his eight years of being here."

"That may be so..." Naruto looked down at his feet, "But It only causes me turmoil watching those around me fall apart... I am so young, I need to get a firm grasp on life, before I lose the opportunity. After this final week of school I plan on starting school and becoming a normal teenager for a while, May be then... when I have seen what the world has to offer, will I come back. But until then, I don't think I can continue on like this."

"I see..." Tsunade, got up from her seat, standing before him, she shook his hand,"I wish you good luck in the future Doctor Uzumaki... May your life go in a good direction, Continue to work with Sasuke until the end of the week, make sure to tell him of your departure."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Hello Sasuke," Naruto greeted the raven haired boy as he entered his cell, "Good morning."

"You are late again." Sasuke scowled, rising from his spot in the corner, "You should readjust your watch or something... It's really a turn-off when you're not on time."

"I'm sorry, Sasuke," Naruto stated, trying not to make eye contact with the boy, "I had to speak with the head of the hospital about certain matters regarding my resignation, I'll try no to be late anymore."

"Your Resignation?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "Well then... seeing as you came to see me, you have given the old bitch a few days notice. I just want to say that you will not ressign until I state otherwise."

"This is my last week." Naruto spoke, attempting to distance himself from the Uchiha, "Afterwards I plan on not being a doctor for a while... It's getting some what tiring."

"No." Sasuke clenched his fist, in anger, "You to continue to work with me, you are not to quit until I am ready for you to leave! I won't let you!" Sasuke grabbed the boy's wrists forcing him down onto the floor, straddling him.

"Stop it Sasuke!" Naruto screamed, full of emotion, "I am done with your games! I hate it when you do this to me! Stop toying with how I feel!" Naruto tried to break free with no avail, Sasuke just stood above him, eyes dull.

"You're such a cocktease..." Sasuke coldly stated, "I don't understand this at all... Why do you tug on my heart so? What is about you that turns me into this creature, this weak, pathetic creature?" Sasuke then rose, heading towards his usual spot in the corner, "Just leave... I don't need you. I don't need this feeling... Just leave... Leave now! Leave!"

Naruto scrambled to his feet, quickly exiting the room, feeling a mutual tug on his heart as he left, not knowing if he would ever come back.

* * *

Like It? Love It? 

Want to smell it?

REVIEW!

Sorrosa Girlie

Fighting to keep all the old people at bay.


	6. Just Because

Hello my loyal and loving readers! I am here with a new chappie! Thank you all for te lovely reviews and such... I am so greatful... sniff-sniff...

I even got a lovely poem from one of my friends! (is insanely happy)

My Muffin, By Collin Doty

My muffin, my muffin standing alone,

almost like a traffic cone,

when ever I see you it makes me glad.

After I eat you it makes me sad.

I look at your paper, knowing you're gone,

wondering if I had done you wrong.

As I stood, about to cry,

I see something that catches my eye.

Another muffin, I smile with glee,

This one has come to comfort me,

but time goes by and hunger sets in,

I must eat my friend again.

This chapter is a little on th shitty side... I felt kinda weird whe I wrote it... sorry...

* * *

He watched the phone rang once more, he knew who exactly it was on the other end, and yet he did not care... There was no way he was going back to that place, now way he could deal with his feelings any longer. He knew precisly how he felt about the Uchiha, there was no doubt in his mind that he wanted him... how much he did not know, but he was not prepared to find out. 

"Hello this is Uzumaki Naruto, I'm not here so leave a message and maybe if you are important enough I will call you back." His answering machine replayed his voice, followed by a beep... He sighed as he heard the familiar voice of the head of the hospital.

"Naruto get your ass in here!" Tsunade screamed into the phone, causing the boy to flinch, "I know you are not sick! You are still mine until the end of this week and I will see you here in twenty minutes or I will hunt you down myself!" The boy let out a sigh... He knew there was no way he could avoid it any longer, he had not been at the hospital for two days using the excuse that he had fallen ill. And today would be the day he would he forced to return, unless he wanted that old woman to chase after him.

"Great..." Naruto spoke to himself in anger as he got out of his bed, "This is just fucking peachy! What the hell am I going to do?" He kicked the bottom of his drawers to release some tension, "What am I going to say to him?" He grunted in frustration, "I can't pretend not to care about him any more... not after we kissed, but it's all just a game to him... so why can't I go back?" a tear went down his cheek as he continued to scream, "I don't want to be like this, I want to be strong and unshakable... I don't want to love you!""

Naruto then pause for a moment to collect himself, he could not go to work with his emotions so close to the surface. He took a deep breath and continued on with his morning, today he would go back, today he would stop loving the Uchiha.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It had been two days since he had saw the blond boy and you could say that Sasuke was not in the best of moods, He had not spoken to anyone, rarely moving about... Sasuke had spent the whole time just sitting in the farthest corner of his room, staring vacantly. No one knew what exactly he was thinking about as he sat there alone in his room, but at times the could see he was mouthing out something, something that he would repeat over and over again...

"But when the sun in all his state, Illumed the eastern skies, She passed through glory's morning gate, And walked in Paradise. "

No one knew exactly what this meant to him, but even as a child his doctors could see him reciting it. Sasuke did not care if people heard him, his life was nothing, his life was meaningless and painful... the repetition of a pointless and empty phrase was all he had to accompay him for the rest of his existance... All he had was the past, all he had were the bitter sweet memories of his world... the world he was destined to dwell in well past it's destruction.

That is why he could never possibly have feelings for this boy, Narutowas something that would force him out of his retrospect and look out to the future... something he had thought of as impossible. All his compassion was stored somewhere beyond anyone's reach, Sasuke would be the one to decide when he was ready to change, and Sasuke was not ready to change. Sasuke had hoped to never change.

"Hello Sasuke," The Naruto spoke, closing the cell door behind him, "I am sorry I have to be here... The old bitch didn't buy my excuse." Sasuke looked up at the boy with a blank stare for a breif second and then continued to look ahead.

"I know there is a lot between us now," Naruto continued, in order to break some of the tension, "But I can not just abandon my work... I have to continue to see you, regardless of my feelings. By the end of the week I will be gone... I don't want to make this harder then it already is."

"The Uchiha clan was far more then it let off to be," Sasuke slowly stated, not even making so much as a gesture towards the blond, "We were what you would consider... taboo... In order to preserve our bloodline andlifestyle, it was nessecary to keep ourselves segragated from the filth of the outside world. We thought of ourselves in the light that we were the highest of humans, above those around us... the inherators of the sacred eyes known as Sharingan... Though none of us knew exactly how we had received such a trait, It was beleived that kami himself came down and blessed our great ancestor... giving him the abilitiy to replicate movements and techniques of others... his eyes were ignited with a blazing red flame, as he learned to control his gift he was able to use it when ever he needed and deactivate it when nessecary. His abilities were passed on to hisdesendants,thus creating the Uchiha clan... those who control the fire."

"Why are you telling me this?" Naruto asked, looking at the boy in astonishment, "You said yourself I was nothing but a toy... what good is telling a tool like me things like this? I don't want to get any more involved than I already am! If you want to tell some one go tell Neji or some who actually cares!"

"Shut up." Sasuke replied, continuing to look away,"I tell you these things for the simple point of telling you. I have no intentions in mind, I just wish to speak. You happen to be here, so you will be the one to here me. Don't flatter yourself, doctor, I would never 'open up' to you. You are still under my control, you still have no choice but to come when I call... Do not forget how easy it would be for me to simply push you down onto that bed and fuck your brains out." Naruto tensed up as the boy continued,

"My father was the head of our great household, with my mother by his side, he was the ideal leader. With two strong boys and a clan to support him, he was one of the greatest leaders my people had ever seen. When ever people would ask him why would work so hard for us, he would just smile and say he was just a taste of what his great son would achieve, my older brother, Itachi."

"Itachi was a prodigy to say the least, He had completed through the rigorous Uchiha rituals and training at age eight, the youngest of any in our history. He quickly rose throughout our ranks and had reached the position of my fathers right hand man.I was nothing but his shadow, his admiring little brother, I wanted nothig more but to grow up to be just like him... I remember how I would wait until late in the nights just to greet him after a long day's work, He was my idol, something I had put above everything else... I wanted so much to be acknowledged by him."

"There came a day.. as I aproached the age of eight that Itachi began to act differently towards those around him, He became more distant and began to venture out of the boundaries of the Uchiha household... something no Uchiha was permitted to do without a direct purpose. My father was infuriated by this and soon began pressuring Itachi to take on the proffesion of the leader of the Clan, as he initiated his plans of retirement. Itachi eventually accepted, deciding what was best for his father... was best for the clan as a whole."

"The day of the intiation... is when my reality finally came crashing to a halt, as I was getting ready for the ceremony, I heard a scream... Runing out of my room, I saw my brother... Katana in hand, He simply shook off my mother from the weapon, dropping her to the floor. I was shocked... I could not move. He then advanced towards me, my knees trembled as he took out a hankercheif and wiped away my tears."

"'I am sorry you had to see that,' is what he said to me, 'But everything I have done was completely nessecary little brother, this world has no place for beings like myself... Our existance is nothing a hollow lie. I have seen what the world has to offer, the beleifof the Clan's superiority keeps us from seeing beyond beyond the horizons... The world is such a wonderful place... I could not bare to seeus take it for granite any longer. We are just people, Sasuke, horrible people... our gift is nothing but a poor justifacation to keep away from what is real.' He then patted me on the head, turning away from me.'Try to learn from this... try to fix all that we have done and bring a new light onto the Uchiha Legacy. Everything, I leave up to you, my little brother... As of now you are the final Uchiha.' With one final movement, he slit his own throat, falling to the floor."

"Oh God..." Naruto let out a gasp, "I... I... I don't know what to say..." Sasuke finaly looked up at the shocked boy, he let outa sigh as he got up from his position on the floor.

"Then don't say anything." Sasuke spoke, "Now get out of my room... I've seen enough of you for today."

"I don't think I can do that..." Naruto shook his head furiously, "I can't let you suffer like this any longer... I... I love you, Sasuke..."

* * *

Like it? Love it? 

Wanna suck it off?

REVIEW!


	7. Feelings

Hello y'all! today is a happy day for me... and perhaps a not-so-happy day for you guys... today is the day that this fic has reached its final chapter! Which means another completed fic under my belt... I am sorry to those who wanted more to this story, but this is all I had planned for it... I'm sorry if I have disappointed any of you...

Thank you all fot the wonderful reviews... they made me very happy in the pants... I am like... jumping aroundwith excitement, I have never felt so loved.

Enough with my crap...

ON WITH TEH FIC!

* * *

"So you love me now?" Sasuke snorted, approaching the blonde, "Well this just makes things more complicated now doesn't it? You really are a fool Naruto, to fall in love with a person such as myself... you do realize what you have gotten into, right?"

"I know..." Naruto looked down in embarrassment, "But I can't help the way I feel... There is something about you that makes me want you... more than I've ever wanted anyone before. I realize that you do not care for me, which is why I am resigning. But with each passing day, I find myself thinking about you more and more often. I don't think I can go through with it, My heart tells me to stay, even though I know I will get hurt in the end."

"I'm afraid I will do more than just hurt you," Sasuke, placed his hand upon the boy's chin, forcing him to look him in the eye, "If you continue to have these emotions towards me I will have no choice but to kill you." Naruto let out a gasp of shock as he continued to stare at the Uchiha,

"Pursuing you was never a act of love, simply a act of curiosity. Your feelings towards me make me wonder... how far does this emotion extend? Will it carry on in the after life? If I make your death grotesque will you continue to love me? ...or will your spirit seek vengeance? So many new things to experiment upon... I wonder what death would be more suitable for a person such as yourself?" Naruto took a step away from the crazed man, he truly could not believe what he was hearing...

"This... This is not Sasuke" Naruto shook his head in denial, "You're playing tricks on me again! It won't work... I know you won't hurt me, I know that this is just a method to scare me out of my feelings for you... You won't fool me anymore!"

"Just leave, Naruto," Sasuke sighed, watching the blonde cry, "I need no tricks to scare you off... all I need is my true self... all I need is the curse within me. Your life will be miserable so long as you are around me, that I am sure of . As of now I will no longer accept you as my doctor... unless you will willingly embrace your inevitable death. There can be no one on this earth who loves me, if your feelings are sincere you will allow me to take your life."

"No!" The boy screamed, tears escaping his eyes, "This is not Sasuke, this is something else... a defense mechanism to keep people away from your true self! I won't believe a word of it, I know you well enough to know that there is something beyond your past that keeps you away from a normal life!"

"There is?" Sasuke's voice raised in tone, "What exactly do you think you know? Would you care to inform me, doctor! Do you think I am here of my own free will! Do you think that I am far from insane!"

"Yes!" Naruto screamed, walking towards the boy, "You are afraid of the world and what it represents! You fear of the chaos that is life and choose to barricade your self from it at any cost! My love for you is something that penetrates your barrier, forcing you out of your little realm! This is why you attempt to push me away, because deep down you love me too!"

"You are wrong!" Sasuke pushed him away, "There is no way a person such as myself could ever fit into your loosely based theory! I hate to break this to you, but I my purpose for being here is simply to observe, I have no other destiny but to watch my life waste away, I can not allow the horrors of the Uchiha Clan to be unleashed, I have to die, with my death will come the end of what my brother tried so hard to destroy!" Sasuke took a breath, in attempt to regain his calm, "He was wrong in his assumption... I am like them all... I am evil... I am something that should not exist... something that can not return your feelings, hate and rejection is all I have, I will not allow you to take that away from me. Even if I did, as you say, 'love you,' those feelings are nothing more than human nature, with training they will fade away. I'm sorry Naruto, but my life is nothing more than a game, a game I can continue to play until my body finally ceases to function."

"I don't care what you say..." Naruto reproached the boy, "You are Sasuke... a person, that is enough to justify your existence... Love is something that you can just turn off... It is a continuous cycle that will always run through your veins. Please Sasuke, reconsider your methods of thinking... I can't bear see you waste away in a prison of your own device." The blonde wrapped his arms around Sasuke tightly, "I love you so much, Please Sasuke... Live life... Live life with me..."

"Cease your foolishness!" The Uchiha attempted to pull away, "My life is something I choose to throw away! Nothing you or any one else can make me take a different path! Even if you are some one I feel drawn to... there is nothing that can lead me away from my destiny. I will die alone, in this hospital!"

"Even if you choose to die," Naruto cried, refusing to let go as the boy thrashed, "You will never be alone! I will continue to stay with you despite your protests, I will not let your 'plan' follow through... I care too much!"

"How can you say that?" Sasuke screamed, "I am nothing but bad for you.. a toxin! Get off of me or you will be infected! I want you to leave me and never return! Just let me continue as I always have!"

"No." Naruto spoke, not even flinching at Sasuke's violent attempts to break the embrace.

"Why!" Sasuke stopped, looking down at the blonde, "Why are you so convinced that you can change me? I am never going to give in... I am passed the point of no return. Continuing on will only cause you more grief, Just let go of me and go on with your life!"

"I will never let go of you," Naruto stated to raven haired boy, "I can not do it... even if my own mind tells me it is for the best, I know I can't. To leave you would mean that my feelings were not sincere... that I do not put you above myself... I would rather die than watch you progress in this manner. Despite your words I know that there is still hope, you are not as doomed as you think. As long as you still have life in your body, there are still opportunities to make a change, Your life is a gift... not a burden."

"How can you be so sure?" Sasuke asked, as confused as ever, "I have no future, everything I had, only exists in the past... My death will come regardless of my actions, so what does it matter! Your love for me is something that I will never be able to understand... why should I change for something so uncontrollable?"

"Love may be something that is untamable in nature," Naruto buried his head into Sasuke chest, "But I can assure you that is constant, and everlasting... something that does not wear away in time and will live on past the physical body, That is all I have to give to you, Uchiha Sasuke... But I think it is more than enough."

"I hope you're right, dobe." With that Sasuke finally gave in, placing his arms around that person whom he had cared for... Even if he was to exist in a world of chaos and tragedy... he now understood that this feeling between them would continue and inspire him to become more than what he had hoped to become.

* * *

THE END

* * *

Tha is it for now!

Sorrosa Girlie is officially on Hiatus until she can find reason to write more bull shit!

If you want to see what bull shit she has in store for her loyal fans, continue to love her and accept her for all her stupidity, she is nothing more than a child, writing only to keep herself amused... You could say she has a problem...she has theattention span of a gnat and will fall out of fads quickly to pursue the oddest of hobbies. but I can assure you that once she has crochetted twenty hats for christmas and perfected the art of Origami she will be back.

Equality 7-2569

Signing off


End file.
